The Grass Isn't Always Greener
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: Rated for future acts ^_^ Harry sees Draco in a whole new light thanks to certain events. H/D slash as well as Hr/St femslash
1. Default Chapter

Yes, it's true! Crystal isn't dead! ^_^ Sorry guys, I know it's been a while. But I was in a total HP slash slump. LOL! Say THAT five times fast ^_^ besides my slash needs were fulfilled with my daily dose of Harry Potter slash role plays with two of my friends, Angel and Klee ^_~ I play Draco, hehe. big surprise there, huh? ^_^ also those of you waiting for more of 'Less Than Perfectionis' have no fear, I plan on continuing it soon ^_^ In the mean time, enjoy my latest fic! I hope you guys like it at least a bit =)  
  
Disclaimer to save my ass: I don't own the Harry Potter crew. They belong to Rowling. (It's about time she gets that fifth book done, whoo! Two months to go! =D) I only own the bitch, Star Pellerin LOL. ^_~  
  
~*~  
It had been no secret that Lucius Malfoy had come to Hogwarts to see his son. As it never was. The older Malfoy had an air about him that even before he entered the school, everyone knew he was about to. In fact he'd started to come more and more frequently, so much so that Harry's friends were getting suspicious.  
  
"He's probably trying to come up with something to get you, Harry," Ron would say each time. "Him and Malfoy. Do you see the way Malfoy looks at you more often during classes and meals? They're up to something."  
  
Even Hermione, the groups 'level-headed' one, had to admit she was getting nervous. "Ron's right, Harry. Malfoy has definitely been paying more attention to you. Even when you're not in a shouting match."  
  
"Well you're dating Pellerin, what does she say about it?" asked Harry. He appreciated their concern, and it was starting to get him thinking.  
  
Hermione's girlfriend, Star Pellerin, was a Slytherin and Malfoy's closest friend. If anyone knew, she must. Right?  
  
The brunette shook her head. "All she says is that it's 'family meetings', and none of my business. I even threatened her with no sex."  
  
"Ugh. Too much information!" Ron cried. It was still hard to get used to the idea that his ex-girlfriend was now a lesbian. Or bi. Or whatever. If it was any other two girls he'd probably be interested in details, but not Hermione and Star.  
  
Hermione gave him an apologetic look.  
  
"Guys, we'll just see what happens. Okay? There's nothing else we can do right now except wait, as much as I hate that. We have nothing against Malfoy yet that even warrants us telling anyone," Harry sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Despite Harry's cool attitude about it during their conversation, that night he couldn't sleep. The idea that he was in trouble, once again, was getting to him. Why couldn't he just be left alone for a simple year at least? But no. He always had some psycho going after him every time. It was enough to annoy a person.  
  
Exasperated, Harry kicked off his blankets and got out of bed. He could hear his four roommates snoring softly in their own beds as he pulled on a t-shirt and trousers, before heading out of the dorm.  
  
Harry should have realized by now that walking around the school at night was not a good idea if his mind was on other things. But he hadn't. This, of course, led him to a hallway that he'd actually never been in before. The walls were decorated with spider webs and inches of dust, though torches still lit as he passed them. So obviously this wing was used occasionally, if not too much.   
  
The Gryffindor knew he should turn back and go somewhere that he was used to, but curiosity was getting to him. And plus, he could see light coming from a room not far down. Not even realizing that no, he didn't have his Invisibility cloak with him, Harry slowly approached the door and peeked in.  
  
Inside was none other than Draco. The blonde was standing with his back to Harry at the room's lone window, the only part of the room that was clean if just slightly. Draco's hand was on the glass as he looked out into the night, his sweater off leaving him in just the white button-down shirt and his gray trousers. The rest of the room was empty.  
  
Harry was about to sneak away when Draco's voice startled him, his tone defeated and soft.  
  
"Up late, aren't you, Potter?"  
  
"I could say the same about you, Malfoy," Harry replied, taking a step into the room. He was aware that this was probably a stupid idea, but his wand was stuck in his pocket so he wasn't too worried.  
  
Draco slowly turned to him, and Harry couldn't suppress the gasp that left him. The right side of the Slytherin's face was purple with a fresh bruise.  
  
"Not as perfect and you believe I think I am, huh?" Draco said, knowing where Harry's gaze was.  
  
"Your father?" the Gryffindor guessed.  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Potter! How ever did you know?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Malfoy. Why'd he hit you?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Why not? My father demands respect, and when he doesn't get it, he explodes. It's just that way."  
  
"Then this isn't the first time."  
  
"Well thank you, Captain Obvious."  
  
Harry scowled. The Slytherin was really getting on his nerves.  
  
"Look, Potter, just leave okay? I don't want to fight right now. Take a rain check." The blonde turned back to the window.  
  
"I didn't come here to fight," Harry said, "you're the one insulting me as always."  
  
"Reflex."  
  
"Malfoy, maybe we could--"  
  
"No. There's no 'we'. You're only giving me the time of day right now because you feels sorry for me. Well get over it. I don't want, nor do I need your sympathy. Just get the hell out."  
  
"Malfoy--"  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Fine!" Harry turned and left the room, angrily making his way back down the hallway. He didn't even know why he was trying to be nice to that prick. Why should he care if Malfoy's father hit him? Someone *should* discipline the bastard.  
  
Harry slowed, before stopping altogether. "Shit." It was ridiculous but he couldn't forget the way Malfoy looked with that bruise on his face. The way he sounded, lost and broken.  
  
Disgusted with his own thoughts, Harry shook his head and started back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Malfoy was his rival, for Merlin's sake. Let his own cronies feel bad for him.   
  
Except that wasn't Harry's nature.  
  
Damn it this was going to be trouble.  
  
~*~  
  
Review me! ^_^ 


	2. 2

Whew! Just call me butter cuz I'm on a roll! =D First I updated Prophetic Intervention, and now this story! go Crystal, go Crystal! ^_^  
  
Ooh, Draco's a little frisky in this one! XD bad dragon ^_^ or would that be good dragon? LOL. anyway, please review! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Harry had expected Malfoy to trudge into the Great Hall at breakfast, looking the same as he did the night before. Miserable and bruised. So he was more than a little surprised when the blonde strode in like he always did, smirking and acting as though he was better than everyone else. Also, the bruise that had discolored the side of the Slytherin's face was completely gone, leaving the skin smooth and clear.  
  
Harry couldn't stop staring until Draco caught his glance. Gray eyes flashed for second before the blonde covered it with a smirk and turned back to his friends. Giving a slight glare, Harry turned his own attention to Ron and Seamus' conversation about some Quidditch something-or-other. But as much as he tried to pay attention, he couldn't. His thoughts kept going back to Draco, though that angered him. Why the hell should he care about the idiot, especially when he seemed perfectly fine? He hadn't dreamt the encounter last night, had he?  
  
Harry shuddered at the thought, disgusted with the notion that he of all people would dream of *Malfoy*.   
  
"What's the matter, Harry?"  
  
His green gaze landed on Hermione, who had placed her book aside and was looking at him with concern in her chocolate-colored eyes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You look deep in thought, which is new for you this early in the morning."  
  
"Well I was just-- Hey!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." She looked serious again. "So what's really the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. I.. I was just thinking about a dream I had last night."  
  
"About You-Know-Who?"  
  
"No. No, not this time."  
  
"Well that's a relief. Look, Harry, you know you can talk to Ron and I about anything, right?"  
  
He smiled. Hermione was definitely the Mother-Hen of the group, whether she wanted to be or not. It was jut her style to worry about her friends. "I know, Herm. Thanks."  
  
Hermione looked pleased and turned back to her book, though Harry didn't miss her occasional glances towards the Slytherin table and a certain girl sitting there.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that afternoon Harry was walking alone down one of the many castle corridors, heading to meet Ron for what he and Harry had told Hermione was going to be a 'study session'. Pfft, yeah right! In reality the two of them were going to get something to eat from the kitchen, then go play some Quidditch with their friends. They knew Hermione wouldn't be able to check up on them, since she'd be too busy with her girlfriend.  
  
Gods that still sounded so odd.  
  
The brunette turned a corner sharply and smacked right into someone, both he and the other student stumbling back a few steps. Harry fixed his glasses and was about to apologize when his back was slammed into one of the halls.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he spat out, a jolt of shock and a little pain going through his body. Harry glared at his attacker, gray eyes meeting his gaze. "Malfoy? What the fuck was that for you prick!"  
  
"So what did your little friends say?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I know you told them about last night. Don't think I care, mind you, I'm just naturally curious when it comes to possible aim."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
Draco released him with a snort. "Gods, and they say blondes are stupid?"  
  
"Shut up. Besides I knew what you were talking about, ass. Why would I tell my friends you get abused?" Ah, so last night wasn't a dream after all.  
  
"Because we're rivals, and why waste a good opportunity to give Weasel something to throw at me next time I fight with his boyfriend?"  
  
"Ron's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Uh huh, sure. That's why the two of you are attached at the hip."  
  
Harry let out a frustrated noise. Could he get any more stupid? "He's my *friend*, Malfoy. Something you have yet to have."  
  
"Slytherins don't make friends, we make allies."  
  
"This isn't a war movie, Malfoy. No one can survive with just allies."  
  
"Oh Potter you're so right!" Draco said, purposely dramatic. "How will I ever live with myself knowing that I don't have a friend who wants to suck my cock?"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Draco's head snapped to the side at the hit to his face. He slowly turned his head back to look at Harry and smirked, wiping away the blood from his split lip. "Nice one, but my father could do better."  
  
Before Harry could react or retort, he found himself once more behind shoved up against the wall. Draco's face was inches from his own, gray eyes dark.   
  
"Does my pain really turn you on that much, lover-boy?"  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry spat, knowing the Slytherin was just trying to get a rise out of him. Like always. He tried to shove the blonde away, but Draco just pressed harder against him.   
  
"You know something, I hate you."  
  
"Wow, newsflash," Harry monotoned.  
  
Draco smirked in amusement. "Got an even bigger one for you." He pressed his lips hard against Harry's, kissing him roughly.  
  
Before Harry could even widen his eyes, the blonde was gone off down the hallway. Harry lifted a slightly shaking hand and brushed at his mouth, his fingers a little bloody when he pulled them back for inspection. Malfoy's blood from the hit.  
  
"Well shit." He knew he should have just walked away. 


End file.
